borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Zaph
If I may request... That you keep that weapon to yourself? I wish to see them remain as rare as they are now. 09:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean the rare weapon that we just got, no problem, I will keep it for myself and myself only. Just checked in gear calc, its damn good gun... i mean, almost perfect dmg, almost perfect accuracy, and sight_5. I believe chances to get one of these is 1:10000... but We got it from Craw xD!!! :o 09:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I just checked my Reaper, and it's a perfect variant. barrel4 has more damage than barrel5. Also, you may want to update the drama level. 09:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I just <3 that Reaper :) and by perfect variant, I generally meant on action5 (action4 has more dmg than action5) and wut you mean by your reaper, we found it together, no?..oh well... :As for the drama lvl, will do that in few hrs, depending on how many more edits that Forum page gets... and how many flames... 09:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually I said "my" cause I opened up my save to check if my new elemental SMG has the twisted barrel so I checked my *instance* of the Reaper. Eh, action4 too? Damn ok. 10:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Misunderstanding then; sorry :) 10:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh hai thar. Hey Zaph, you still up for archiving the rest of the Watercooler? I'll do it if you don't want to :) Just asking to avoid edit conflict. Or actual conflict. 03:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to mark up Watercooler, i rest my case on that mission... ;) 07:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the DRT-Y gun. I like the DRT-Y gun. If you were so inclined, raising the fire rate on it a bit would make it more "legendary" without it being overpowered, really. Harry was a fast shot, too. Maybe 1.9 or something? Sorry, just bored and being nosey.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Editing How do you get coloured text? like for legendary weapons ideas and coloured links? BLObOrt 11:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, good sir! I am very interested in modding, and by modding i mean not making hax-guns, but adding a new content to a game. Would you kindly provide some info on how to make new parts/materials and change their properties - from how to open game resources to how to add new parts and pack them back so the game could use them. I would also be very happy to know how to add custom materials with altered paintjobs (as you did with Torgue Hansel). Best regards, Sinael 19:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) this tuesday was memadeit's doing. nohara was the one who said it was about time he got to kill faeries (winged). unclear if that was your intended reference? 21:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :That whole thread is filled with sick (good) humor, but it was Nohara's post that I was referring to, and that made me almost smother myself laughing when I first red it 08:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) UotD, 2x Makes me a happy goose. NOhara24 21:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, while trying to get a screencap on my page...i screwed up and removed your userbox...help? NOhara24 21:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind.NOhara24 22:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Zaph, you know that it's MMI's thread, right? 23:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, but he was referencing my response to the thread. Dr. F asked him the same thing. NOhara24 23:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I do; as said above, that whole thread (altogether with MMI's & Skeve's posts) is damn hilarious, but it was Nohara's post that made me roflmao... literally 08:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : I would very much like a picture of your ass physically detached from your person. 08:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::In other words pics or it didn't happen eh? Well... I don't think any1 took a picture of that... and my WebCam was off that moment soo.... I'll get me coat... 08:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You haz butter toast?! Gimme! AtlasSoldier 11:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) NO. Zaph no haz butter toast. No one haz butter toast. NOhara24 00:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : I make the butter toast bitches. 14:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Skype phone sh!% thing... Hi Zaph. What's a "SKYPE PHONE NUMBER THING?" I can't figure out what you changed... according to my userpage history, it says you changed something, but comparing the revisions proves nothing... Just wondering. Also, I suggest changing the Drama level to a 5 or something, we got hit HARD by vandals. BIG thanks to Nagy for fixing them all :Whenever there are more than numbers with " / " or " - " between them, i see them in some kind of Skype Widget box I don't know if its called like that but that's the name that I gave it. So when you write 1500 / 1500 (without spaces between zeros and " / " it comes out as , and that annoys me alot... :As for the Drama, I will start making Drama_lvl_5 picture right away! 16:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I think he changed 1500/1500 to 1500 / 1500. With spaces. 14:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :K, good eye Nagy. --'Orb'